


Una Nueva Vida

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Normal Life, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redemption, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Había pasado cerca de un año de la batalla de Exegol y en que su vida había cambiado por completo. Le había costado y a decir verdad aun le costaba lidiar con su pasado y con las pesadillas que por las noches lo perseguían, pero Ben estaba decidido a seguir adelante.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Una Nueva Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo a los lejos en las montañas Gallo, pertenecientes a Naboo. Ben Solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver contadas puestas de sol en toda su vida, pero ninguna como las que el cielo de la tierra natal de su abuela le regalaba. Ahí el cielo era diferente. El paisaje encontraba formas diferentes de maravillarlo cada día y él lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Ben caminó por la vereda que él mismo había trazado hacia su pequeña casita que yacía protegida en lo más recóndito de ese bosque. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar hasta hí, pero sintiéndose seguro de que no se encontraría a nadie en ese lugar se detuvo, dejando la leña que había recolectado en el suelo y se descubrió la cabeza dejando que la capucha de su túnica cayera sobre su espalda. Su cabello negro como la noche bajó sobre sus hombros. Tomó nuevamente la leña que había amarrado con cuidado haciendo una paca y continuó.

Ben se permitió hinchar sus pulmones de aire puro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La paz en las montañas era plausible y esa era una de las razones por las cuales había elegido Naboo como su hogar. Gracias a que en el pasado usaba un casco pocas personas lo reconocían y los escasos que sabían su identidad, lo respetaban solamente porque el pueblo le había tenido altísima estima a Padmé Amidala y a su madre Leia y le otorgaban una tregua al joven por ello. Sin embargo, había reglas: Él no tenía permitido vivir en la ciudad (aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, por lo que no se sentía ofendido de haber construido su casa en el corazón del bosque). Podía bajar hasta la ciudad, para comprar víveres o alguno que otro electrodoméstico o pieza, pero no podía quedarse ahí más de medio día y también debía cubrir su cabeza y cara lo más que pudiera para evitar ser reconocido. De igual forma no podía usar su nombre completo. Para los que lo conocían, solo era "Ben" y cuando lo cuestionaban sobre su apellido siempre decía que era "Sólo Ben" o "Ben de ninguna parte", la gente terminaba por reírse o por no insistir y aquellos que sabían de su apellido nunca lo comentaban porque lo que menos querían era crear caos y pánico entre el pacífico y hermoso pueblo de Naboo. Al principio había sido doloroso para él tener que ocultar su linaje, pero terminó por entender que aquello era un pago muy pequeño por todas las atrocidades que había hecho en el pasado y todos los días se repetía a si mismo que era muy afortunado por la vida que llevaba.

Había pasado cerca de un año de la batalla de Exegol y en que su vida había cambiado por completo. Le había costado y a decir verdad aun le costaba lidiar con su pasado y con las pesadillas que por las noches lo perseguían, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

Ben se detuvo en el claro del bosque que precedía su casita y la observó por fuera. Su hogar, construido con sus propias manos era de madera, sin grandes lujos, pero con un hermoso jardín en donde se había encargado de plantar todo tipo de hortalizas, frutas y especies, actividad que había descubierto lo hacía feliz y lo hacía sentir útil. El joven Solo caminó hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y entró.

Mecánicamente se quitó la túnica y la colgó en el perchero del recibidor que él mismo había labrado. Ben cruzó la habitación y un olor dulce asaltó su nariz. Se dirigió a la cocina y ahí, la sonrisa de Rey que llevaba en manos un pastel de cumpleaños adornado por una velita lo recibió.

— Lo había olvidado —dijo él, apenado, pero también sonriendo ante el hermoso detalle.

— Pide un deseo —dijo ella acercándose con el pastel hasta él.

Ben la observó por un momento. Rey llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo color blanco y se veía sumamente hermosa. Volvió a repetirse mentalmente que era muy afortunado y muy feliz. Cuando la guerra había terminado, Rey lo llevó a la base de la resistencia, donde se causó un gran revuelo por su presencia. Sin embargo, ella lo defendió, explicó cómo le había salvado la vida y les dijo ahí a todos los sobrevivientes de la resistencia que se iría con él a los confines de algún planeta, en donde pudieran hacer su vida sin molestar a nadie, porque lo amaba y quería estar con él. Nadie fue capaz de interponerse a lo que ella había decidido. Entonces ambos decidieron ir a Naboo y comenzar su vida juntos. No fue fácil, más porque ella tuvo que convencerlo a él de que podían hacerlo, y no era que Ben dudara de su amor. Lo sentía y lo veía muy claro, y también sabía cuánto la amaba, pero tenía miedo y no se sentía merecedor de ella, pero Rey era más terca que él y no desistió hasta convencerlo de que ambos se merecían el uno al otro y de que sanarían, se ayudarían y superarían todos sus miedos y sus traumas. Aun después de un año de vivir juntos ambos tenían malos días, pero cuando eso sucedía, los brazos y el amor del otro estaban ahí para dar consuelo. La vida era perfecta al lado de la mujer que amaba y admiraba y sabía que sería injusto pedir más.

— Ben, la vela se va a terminar, sabes que ningún deseo es injusto, vamos, tienes que pedir algo. —lo alentó—. Prometo que no espiaré en el vínculo para saber lo que has pedido —Ben dejó salir una carcajada.

— Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero si insistes —Ben cerró los ojos, relajó el semblante y después una pequeña sonrisa pareció en su rostro—. "Que la fuerza y la vida me permitan hacer muy feliz a Rey y recompensarle todo el amor que me tiene" —pensó, declarando así su deseo de cumpleaños #31, luego abrió los ojos y sopló la vela.

— Ese fue un buen deseo, pero déjame decirte que tengo una muy buena razón para decirte que se ha cumplido, aunque bueno, más bien creo que son dos... —Ben la miró confundido. Rey colocó el pastel en la mesa y se acercó hacia él. La Maestra Jedi le tomó las manos a Ben y las llevó hacia su vientre. Le tomó dos segundos averiguar de lo que ella hablaba, cuando de pronto sintió dos presencias en la fuerza, lejanas y pequeñas.

— Rey... —dijo él con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas cayeron involuntarias de sus ojos y hundió el rostro en el cuello de su amada, desatando el llanto.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —susurró ella también derramando lágrimas y apretándose al cuerpo de él.

— Te amo tanto... —sollozó—. No merezco esto, no te merezco... perdóname Rey...

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —lo cuestionó ella, preocupada, rompiendo el abrazo. La cara de consternación de Ben era genuina y eso la alertó. En su vínculo de la fuerza sintió el miedo de él irradiando—. Todo va a estar bien, mi cielo.

— Por mi culpa tenemos que vivir de esta forma, alejados de todos. Por mi te señalan en la calle, por mí algunos padres de tus aprendices no confían en ti. Oh Rey, he hecho cosas terribles y ahora, tengo miedo de que todo recaiga en nuestros bebés. Ahora más que nunca le temo a que mi pasado nos condene. ¿Cómo podré ser un buen padre con estas cicatrices? —Rey que escuchaba atenta le tomó el rostro con una mano y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

— Entiendo, Ben —la chica se puso de puntillas y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios—. Entiendo tu miedo, para nada creo que sea infundado, yo también tengo miedo, no por ti, sino de fallarles, de no ser una buena madre...

— ¿Cómo no podrías ser una buena madre, Rey? —le preguntó Ben ahora sorprendido de que ella confesara sentirse de esa forma—. De los dos, tu eres la más fuerte y eres dulce, tierna, maravillosa, buena, dedicada y...

— No lo sé —lo interrumpió—, supongo que es algo normal sentirnos así los dos, pero voy a decirte algo: Yo elegí esta vida contigo y nunca, escúchame Ben —pidió, él le sostuvo la mirada—, NUNCA me voy a arrepentir de esto. Soy muy feliz. Pude fundar una pequeña academia Jedi, pude construir contigo un hogar, nos tenemos el uno al otro y ahora tendremos una familia, una muy hermosa, y ¿sabes otra cosa? Sé que serás un buen padre. Conoces tus errores, te arrepientes de ello de corazón y lo entiendes todo. Está claro para ti por qué tomaste malas decisiones cuando eras un niño y también al hacerte adulto y sé que no lo repetirás y trabajarás en ello, porque todos los días lo haces, yo te veo. Te levantas, te esfuerzas, me consuelas en mis días oscuros, me cubres con tu amor cuando tengo dudas, me ayudas en la academia, me ayudas a entrenar a esos niños justo como tu hubieras querido ser formado, eres amable, eres dulce... Ben, eres una buena persona —al escuchar aquello las lágrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de él—. Sin duda ninguno de los dos va a poder borrar el pasado. Ni tu todo lo que hiciste, ni yo de dónde provengo, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es romper esta cadena de miedo e incertidumbre que nos ensombrece. Lo que podemos hacer es trabajar y sanarnos para entregarle lo mejor a nuestros bebés cuando nazcan. Te amo infinitamente Ben Solo y siempre elegiré tomar tu mano para que caminemos juntos.

— Tienes toda la razón —el semblante de Ben cambió hacia una mirada de esperanza—. Me elegiste, nos elegimos los dos y sé que lo vamos a hacer bien, como hasta ahora. Hemos pasado por mucho y sé que podremos con esto —le tomó las manos a Rey y se las besó—. Quiero esos días contigo, los buenos y los malos también, quiero ser valiente por ti y por nuestros hermosos niños... —le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su suéter, resuelto a dejar atrás su miedo—. Rey, ¡vamos a ser padres! —exclamó y la levantó del suelo tomándola por la cintura. Ella rió—. Te amo, preciosa —esta vez él fue quién la besó tiernamente y después la bajó para volver a abrazarla—. Es el mejor día de mi vida —declaró, sintiendo la dicha invadiendo a ambos en su conexión en la fuerza.

— Si lo es... es tu cumpleaños. 

**Author's Note:**

> La comunidad Reylo, en twitter, declaró el 21 de febrero como el día del nacimiento de Ben Solo. La fecha es tomada del día en que se lanzó la novela canon Aftermath: El fin del imperio, de Chuck Wendig en donde se hace mención al nacimiento de Ben Solo el mismo día en que se firmó el Concordato Galáctico entre la Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico, terminando formalmente la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Este día fue aproximadamente un año después de la Batalla de Endor. Y también porque cuando se publicó el libro Disney y Lucasfilms lo anunciaron con una "tipo tarjeta de invitación de un Baby Shower".
> 
> Dejo esta historia por aquí para celebrar y honrar a mi hermoso Ben Solo, que merecía un destino mejor y toda la felicidad del mundo junto a Rey, y fue lo que traté de plasmar en este pequeño fic. Siento que al enterarse de una noticia tan importante como el ser padre y que Rey esté embarazada, significaría un gran shock para Ben y sus miedos se le vendrían encima, porque él creció creyendo que no merecía la felicidad, sin embargo ahí está con Rey, siendo feliz y con ganas de salir adelante. Y claro para Rey también representaría un reto y ella también compartiría el miedo de Ben. Y pues claro que tendrían gemelos! jajajaja eso fue mas capricho mío pero, lo creo firmemente así.
> 
> Espero que les guste.


End file.
